


an ocean won’t tear us apart

by mind_boggling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, cause maybe they saved my life?, panthor rights, this is based on the british gq photos of chadwick and chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: ”You think that I don’t notice, but I do. I can see when you look at him. Just because the cameras haven’t caught it yet, doesn’t mean the won’t eventually”“Maybe that’s what I’m hoping for”





	an ocean won’t tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [challa (inflouence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflouence/gifts).



> for my love, chi.
> 
> an excerpt told through the royals universe just before all of that hydra shit goes down. bucky, thor and t’challa sneak off during big events to get drunk and talk to each other; the origin of “life updates”. 
> 
> also based off of this tweet filed under top tier ways for your otp to kiss: i don’t make the rules.

The flash photography was something that he never got used to. The constant cameras, the people screaming his name for a photograph and their frank rudeness whilst doing so. Their voices were harsh and rough, and angry. Anger was the strangest of emotions for such a prestige event, yet all of these photographers felt it to some extent. Anger toward fellow photographers, people getting such similar pictures. Who would sell them first? Everything was a competition. 

Nobody really cared about the three of them when their parents were present. For Thor, his father upstaged the entire event, any event that they went to. His presence made a mark, despite his small figure and weak movements due to his age. Thor towered over him, as did Loki and their Mother didn’t have much height on him either. The Asgardian royal family were major guests at any event, and whenever one of them did not attend, the absence was noticed. Spread all over tabloid news the following day. 

For Bucky, he was more of a lone wolf. He never really attended with his parents because they never really left Romania. Any event they did attend, was in close proximity of their Palace or even inside of the Palace itself. For Bucky, it was like a personalised hell. Any chance he got, he fled the Palace and went out. This was partially the reason that he was tied so closely with Natasha and Clint. Even as his security detail, the three of them were good friends and worked well together, and they accompanied him to these kinds of events. 

And for T’Challa? It was as if the entire world stopped as the Udakus stepped onto the carpet. Their fierceness was admirable, and the way the four of them walked into a room was almost feared. His father being somewhat of an enemy of King T’Chaka always seemed to drag them away from the cameras as they arrived. Nobody would ever catch the two families on camera together looking somewhat happy. It was business only. Thor would watch from afar, over his shoulder maybe as his mother and father walked toward whichever prestigious white man was calling them over. He watched T’Challa, and the way he stands in front of a camera with Shuri at his side, and his mother, her Highness Queen Ramonda. 

When T’Challa would look toward him, their eyes locking for a mere second, his brother always seemed to be ready at his side. Loki grabbed him by the arm rather viciously, although he didn’t mean to. “Stop staring, Thor. You won’t get away with that here, there’s cameras everywhere”

Thor turned back toward Loki as they walked on, frowning a little as he spoke. His expression hardened, fists clenched together tightly at his sides as he realises how quickly he let his guard down. Loki knew. He always did, he knew Thor like the back of his hand. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, brother” 

Loki shook his head as he faked a smile looking at Thor, and he realised there were cameras on the two of them. Thor obliged, leaning closely into Loki who began to whisper something to him. “You think that I don’t notice, but I do. I can see when you look at him. Just because the cameras haven’t caught it yet, doesn’t mean the won’t eventually” 

“Maybe that’s what I’m hoping for” Thor replied, patting his brother’s elbow before feigning a polite smile, as Loki had done to him. Over Loki’s shoulder, he saw what seemed to be Bucky’s security detail stood close toward the bar. Her red hair frolicked over her shoulders as she turned, and he made direct eye contact with Natasha. She beckoned him formally toward her. “Now. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be at the bar” 

Thor strode confidently toward the bar, ignoring every person who tried to throw themselves at him, and ended up in an open spot at the bar’s edge. People surrounded him in a bid to purchase their beverages, but as soon as one person left, another arrived. “Long time no see, your majesty” the familiar voice to his left spoke rather loudly over the invasive background noise. Thor turned his head to see Bucky, his frown breaking into a huge smile as the two of them embraced in a hug. 

“Bucky,” he spoke, placing a firm grip on Bucky’s shoulder to acknowledge their mutual admiration for one another. “You don’t even know how glad I am that you’re here” 

Bucky grimaced immediately before nodding his head. “I bet I can guess. I’m glad you’re here I don’t think I could’ve handled another Moscow situation. I’m fed up of these forced heteronormative ideals, Thor, you’re the only one I can trust around here. Not even Nat or Clint” 

“Hey,” Clint called from the other end of the bar, causing Thor to look over his shoulder and laugh, Bucky pulling a face toward where he and Nat stood. He often admired the way they acted around each other; the freelance jokes and the comfort they experienced around one another— something that Thor would never experience with his family nor his own security detail. They were all too formal, which was one of the other reasons he enjoyed seeing Bucky at these events. 

“Have you seen Challa yet? I was thinking we could get out of here mid show? If you can get away from your parents and I can get Challa away from his” Bucky spoke, closely leaned in toward Thor the same as Loki, and it only made Thor’s heart flutter at their recent conversation, as well as Bucky’s mention of T’Challa. 

Thor only pulled away from Bucky with a smile, taking the scotch that had been ordered for him at the bar and clashing it against Bucky’s before drinking from the small glass. Bucky did the same as the drink next to Thor’s belonged to him. The two of them noticed a third drink that accompanied them, and his hand reached from behind Thor and took hold. When Bucky smiled, Thor turned once again.

T’Challa spoke with a forced smile, drinking his scotch quickly. “It’s like you read my mind”

-/-

“I mean I don’t understand why we get invited to this shit? A fashion industry’s opening night and they need royal guests?” Thor downed the remainder of what was in his glass before holding out his hand toward Bucky to pass him the bottle of clear liquid. Pouring himself more, he slammed the bottle down with force. “I don’t want to be here but because my stupid father can’t say no to being a supposed “guest of honour” at a fucking beauty pageant, here I am”

“Correction; they need stylish royal guests who will probably end up wearing clothes from said fashion industry, which is people like you” T’Challa replied, eating from the wicker basket of bread rolls that they’d stolen from Bucky’s table. It was the odd drunk craving, and T’Challa couldn’t imagine the disgust on his parents’ faces if they saw him.

“People like me, huh?” Thor cocked a brow, looking toward T’Challa with a smirk on his face. He watched T’Challa drink the remainder of his drink whilst maintaining eye contact with him. “What’s that supposed to mean, people like me?”

Bucky laughed in response to the two of them and T’Challa joined in quickly, “Rich and expensive assholes, that’s what he means, Thor. Don’t get butthurt” 

Thor went straight toward the basket and grabbed a bread roll, throwing it fiercely at Bucky’s head only for him to fall backward in stitches of laughter. Thor laughed too, the alcohol taking over his self control, before T’Challa quietened then down to speak again. “That’s not what I mean. Businesses like these... they market high and make an easily expendable profit. It’s like you know nothing, Thor” 

Thor grimaced as he drank once again, feeling the liquid burn slightly as it slid down his throat. He was still watching T’Challa who was sitting next to Bucky trying to pour more drinks whilst avoiding spillages. It wasn’t working. He averted his eyes when Bucky looked back toward him, and decided that opening his mouth again was the best option. “I don’t want to sit around whilst a bunch of high end white men that look like dried out prunes get praised for merely existing. I mean, getting awards for being the most stylish or the most attractive is just pathetic”

“I’ve gotta agree with Thor on this one Challa” Bucky spoke again, his words slowly slurring as he swallowed yet more of the liquid. 

Meetings like these had started as a competition as to who could drink the most the quickest. A fun way to pass the time at events they hated so much, a good time to get together without any of the awkwardness of distance. But one of the times they met up was different; around two years ago. It turned quickly from alcohol to therapeutic conversations and catching up on what they’d missed in each other’s lives. In recent months, the two types had combined. They would get through bottles so quickly. 

“But anyway that’s not why we’re here,” Bucky said, “Give me a life update, both of you. Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Literally anything, I’m tired”

“In _my_ palace?” Thor squeaked, his voice cracking as his enthusiasm came out harder than expected, sending both Bucky and T’Challa into fits of laughter. “No casual relationships under King Odin’s roof, you guys know that by now. Couldn’t even if I wanted to”

“Same for me, though” T’Challa spoke through his spits of laughter. He sipped from his drink again before pausing as he felt it gurgle in his stomach, grimacing at the both of them in the process. “Not like I have the time, either. It’s all royalties and the sparkling sham in Wakanda. My father wouldn’t hesitate to put me in the ground if I pulled something like that at such a crucial time in the Palace” 

Bucky was silent as Thor trumped the last of the alcohol into his glass, quickly down his neck. “I didn’t think you guys would be so negative, Jesus” He stood up from where they were sitting, steadying himself against the wall. “I’m going to get more drinks. Okay? Don’t move until I’m back. Any specific requests?” 

“Better personality for Bucky” T’Challa piped in, holding his glass upward in the air. 

Thor joined. “I don’t know, maybe a sense of humour for him too? If not, though, some nachos would be nice”

Bucky backed out of the tiny room they were sat in with both middle fingers up at them. “Fuck you guys, perhaps. You’ll be lucky if I bring anything back for you I might just drink it all myself”

The doors closed behind him as he went stumbling down the corridor back toward the main hall where the event was being held. Thor was slightly concerned for him, but he was the one most likely to get what they needed and not be noticed by their parents. He watched as T’Challa tucked into another bread roll across from him before drinking the rest of the contents of his glass. He grimaced, “Bread and vodka does not mix”

Thor ignored what he said and sat upward a little. “Do you really think I’m a rich and expensive asshole?” 

T’Challa pulled a face in response. “Bucky said that not me, Thor”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t mean it” He replied, moving closer toward him in the already tiny room. He reached across and grabbed a bread roll, T’Challa grabbing onto his wrist to stop him.

“I do not think that” He said, just as Thor let the bread roll fall from his palm back into the wicker basket. T’Challa let out a long groan, “Thor that’s disgusting I’m not eating one that you touched pick it up again” 

Thor looked into the basket of bread before snorting loudly, not having the slightest clue as to which bread roll he picked up in the first place. “I don’t know—“ he began, his laughter getting the best of him as he looked toward T’Challa. He was having a hard time keeping a straight face and began laughing with Thor himself. “I don’t know which one it was” 

Thor leaned closer toward him as they both laughed, T’Challa leaning backward into the walls behind them, yelling loudly as his head clashed with the brick. “Shit!” he groaned through his laughter as the pain struck through the back of his head. Thor’s laughter only grew as he was still in close proximity with T’Challa, adjacent to where he sat against the wall. 

“Do you think we should’ve let Bucky out there alone?” T’Challa asked as the two of them regained calmness, their laughter dying. 

“No fucking way” Thor answered, turning his head toward T’Challa as they both burst out laughing once again. T’Challa never said anything in response to Thor’s comment, but continued to laugh as he looked toward him. Thor’s laughter died quicker than T’Challa’s as he felt other things on his mind rise so quickly. 

Loki’s words, their conversation; the cameras. There’s no cameras inside the small room. None that could catch a clear enough picture, that is. 

Thor watched T’Challa’s small smile fade as their gaze held longer than usual. His mouth fell slightly agape and Thor’s vision blurred, but he could hear the voice in his head telling him what to do louder and clearer than ever. T’Challa kept his eyes on him as Thor reached up toward him, palm against his cheek and lips upon his own. 

Initially, he panicked as he kissed T’Challa, as he was frozen in response. Thor felt like he’d made a mistake. But given a few seconds, T’Challa’s lips moved against his own and a hand landed upon the baseline of Thor’s neck. Bumps rose upon his skin as he felt T’Challa’s touch on his, but he pulled away before it could last any longer. His hand fell from T’Challa’s face, and T’Challa’s from Thor’s neck. It was as if it had never happened.

“Fuck,” Thor cursed under his breath, a hand flying to his lips as though to steal away the last moments of the kiss. Because although he shouldn’t have done it, it was the only thing that felt good in that very moment. The only thing he wanted to do again. He could taste the alcohol from T’Challa’s lips upon his own, the kind of aftertaste he’d had too many times being hungover. But this was different— it was fresh, it was tasteful. He liked it. “I’m sorry, Challa, I shouldn’t—“

T’Challa crashed his lips upon Thor’s once again, the force of his body sending Thor falling backward. Their chests pressed together, Thor felt his palm on T’Challa’s cheek once again, and his hand on the back of Thor’s neck, the bumps raising once again. His hands were cold, covered in condensation from his drink, but the rest of him was warm, fiery almost, alive, from the alcohol in his system. Thor felt exactly the same, their two bodies connected in the heat of the moment, T’Challa moving his lips against Thor’s, the taste of the alcohol combining in their kiss. He felt T’Challa even smile into their kiss, Thor only grabbing onto the ruffles of his shirt hanging out from his jacket to pull him closer toward him. It was blissful— it was unknowingly sweet. Something the two of them didn’t know they wanted until it happened. 

And then Bucky’s loud voice echoed down the corridor. 

Thor pulled away from T’Challa quickly, the two of them looking at each other in sheer panic. Straightening his shirt beneath his jacket, T’Challa leaned back against the wall and Thor cleared his throat as Bucky’s ramblings got closer and closer. 

“Now, I couldn’t find a personality or a sense of humour like you asked, but guess what? I found _fucking tamales_! They’re still warm—“ the door swung inward and he stopped, the bottles falling from his arms and the food being held high in the air. He noticed the silence between the two of them, and Thor panicked, looking over toward T’Challa. 

Luckily, he was too drunk to read the room. “What did I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **title:** song lyrics from ‘ _ocean_ ’ by _martin garrix + khalid_
> 
> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
